Feliz
by Yue Bell
Summary: La felicidad debe apreciarse,Ikki lo sabe .Viñeta.


**Azrael: Hola, primero que nada ¡Feliz fin de año!**

 **Todos:! Y feliz 2019!**

 **Azrael: Esta historia es mía, espero leer su opinión, que disfruten.**

 **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Por las calles de Alemania corría un pequeño niño de cabello azul con un bulto en brazos, huía, no hay duda de eso, pero ... ¿De que huia?

-Atrápalo, pagaran bien por él-se oyó una voz masculina-atrápalo Rex va así a ti.

-¡Maldicion! -Exclamó la voz de una chica -¡Doblo la esquina!

El infante se movía cada vez más despacio, su cuerpo se empezaba a cansar, en ese momento el 'bulto' comenzó a quejarse.

-Shun, Pandora tranquilos no les pasara nada-dijo destapando un poco las mantas y mostrando dos bebes uno de ojos verdes y la otra de cabello negro-saldremos de esta.

Siguió su interrumpida carrera, pero al voltear a ver hacia atrás resbaló en la nieve, derrapando, en un intento de proteger a los bebés se tiro de espaldas al suelo, al caer oyó sus huesos crujir, su derrape fue detenido por el choque contra alguien , el peli – azul sintio como unas suaves manos lo tomaban y lo elevaban, mientras que otras manos tomaban a sus hermanos, afligido, comenzó a sacudirse.

-Tranquilo pequeño no te pasará nada-oyó la aterciopelada voz de una mujer-nosotros los cuidaremos a los tres.

El mayor de los niños dejo de moverse, abrió los ojos y vio frente a él a dos adultos y una niña de su edad con sus hermanos en brazos, la niña era rubia y de ojos azules, con un abrigo grueso, guantes y unas botas blancas, la mujer que lo tenía a el era de cabello rubio, ojos azules, con una gabardina y botas azules, con pantalones grises, el hombre que tenía a su derecha era de cabellos negro y piel blanca, vestido completamente de negro.

-Como te lla ...

-¡Hey regresen a esos niños! -La pregunta de la mujer fue interrumpida por el que perseguía a los niños-¡regrésenlos o paguen las consecuencias!

Dicho esto saco un revólver, pero antes de que pueda apuntar, este voló de su mano.

-Li, así que no ha cambiado-dijo la oscura y fría voz del hombro de negro, que re apuntaba a otro revólver hacía el sujeto-sigues siendo una basura asquerosa.

-Hades-el tipo sonrío ladino-aún no superas lo de Tanathos e Hypnos, recuerdo que me pagaron muy bien por ellos.

-Li donde están los mocosos-Rex al llegar, apenas vio el rostro Hades, palideció, reconocía en esos ojos la decisión de matar-¿quién ...?

-Es un tipo al que quite sus hermanos menores hace unos años-dijo, haciendo que la otra retrocediera-¿le tienes miedo? es demasiado cobarde para apretar el gatillo.

-Vete-fue lo que salió de los labios del pelí-negro-tu no me has hecho nada, pero si te vuelvo a encontrar así ... te mato como a esta escoria que tienes por compañero.

-No le creas no ...- un disparo sonó y los labios de ese hombre se mancharon de sangre, el disparo había entrado por su garganta haciéndolo escupir sangre.

La mujer huyó al ver esta escena, el hombre agonizaba sobre la nieve, manchando el blanco manto con su sucia sangre.

-Vámonos-dijo Hades, dándose la vuelta, guardando el arma.

El camino duro al menos una hora, hasta llegar a una mansión, con jardines coloridos, árboles frutales, rosales, fuentes congeladas, y una casa de color azul oscuro, y púrpura.

-Esta es su nueva casa-dijo Hades con una voz más cálida que la usada anteriormente-¿dime, pequeño, cuál es tu nombre?

-Ikki-dijo tímidamente-el es Shun y ella Pandora, eles mi hermano y ella mi prima.

-¿Por qué estaban en las calles? -Dijo la mujer pero el infante solo bajo la mirada.

-Nuestros padres nos vendieron, me fuge de ellos y me los traje, pandora estaba con nosotros ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente.

-Entiendo.

-Ikki, ella es Persefone-dijo señalando a la mujer-y ella es Esmeralda.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo la pequeña sonriendo y tomándole las manos.

Diez años después.

Un adolescente miraba por la ventana, era Ikki, a su lado dormían Shun y Pandora, habían jugado hasta tarde, y habían caido dormidos en pleno almuerzo, dándole un susto a su madre – Persefone – que comenzaron a gritar haciendo que su padre – Hades –Y él bajaran corriendo del despacho del primero, fue un momento bastante divertido pensándolo bien, nada que ver con ese mes que pasó en las calles, a sus siete años, esta felicidad aún parecía un sueño ...

-Lo estás recordando-la voz de su padre le saco de sus recuerdos-no hijo, no es un sueño, es real, te lo recordare hasta que te lo graves en el alma.

Ikki sonrió, tenía una familia que amaba, movió sus ojos hacia un cuadro en la pared, todos ellos en frente del cerezo más grande del patio, en invierno.

-Soy feliz.

 **FIN**

 **Azrael: Grasias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.**

 **Yue: Que pasen un feliz día.**

 **No** **olviden opinar.**


End file.
